Arson--Part 1
by charli911
Summary: When some new fires show a familiar pattern of an arsonist long-thought dead, the case bring back tragic memories for Chet.
1. Chapter 1

**_ARSON: Part 1_**

by Charli 911

Disclaimer: Emergency!" and its characters belong to © Mark VII Productions, Inc. All rights

reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. I do not own the men and women of Emergency! and only use them here for the purposes of entertainment. No money is made and I hope the creators, writers and actors appreciate that they're creation still resonates with fans after all these years.

**Originally archived at Two Chickies**.

/

**_CHAPTER 1_**

It was a warehouse...an old, empty, abandoned warehouse. And it was on fire. The building was fully engulfed when the engine and squad pulled into the parking lot. It was a large building—just one story, but stretching nearly the entire length of a city block.

Engine 51 was the first on scene, and when they pulled up Captain Hank Stanley could see that they were going to need a lot of help with this one. He gave his men instructions and then contacted dispatch.

"L.A., Engine 51"

"Go ahead, 51"

"L.A., I want a 3rd alarm on this incident, and we'll need the Chief on scene."

"10-4, Engine 51"

Stanley hung the radio mic back on its holder and started to exit the vehicle, his men already pulling hose from the back of the engine.

"Engine 51, Engine 39"

Stanley pulled his portable radio from his pocket and responded.

"Engine 39, this is 51"

"Where do you want us, Hank?" asked Captain Freeman.

"Take the north end, Wes. When 82 gets here, I'll have him hook up with you and 18 can help on our end."

"10-4"

Stanley turned to find his men already headed toward the fire, dragging hoses. Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez had one, and John Gage and his paramedic partner, Roy DeSoto, were manning the other. Mike Stoker was hooking the lines up to the fire hydrants, ready to charge the lines as soon as the guys gave the signal, which they did just a moment later.

Water began flowing through the fire hoses and the men aimed it at the walls and roof of the building. When Engines 82 and 18 arrived, along with the rescue squads from those two stations, it gave them twenty-five men battling this blaze. The flames reached upwards into the night sky, turning the darkness into a wall of red and yellow. The fire reached up 200 feet above the building. And they didn't seem to making a dent in it.

They were pouring hundreds of gallons of water onto the fire, but couldn't seem to knock it down. The Battalion Chief had arrived on scene, speaking with Stanley. He decided to call in another alarm. They needed more manpower. It looked as if they would be here awhile, and these men would need relief before long.

The Chief also requested an arson investigator be dispatched to the scene. Judging by the intensity of the fire, and their inability to knock it down, he felt the likelihood that it was arson was high. There had been two other warehouse fires in the last week that had reacted the same way, and the investigators were calling it arson. This one smacked of the same.

By the time the arson investigator arrived on scene, there were more than fifty firefighters struggling with the flames. They seemed to finally be making some headway against this fire, but it would still be several hours before they could call it extinguished…. if they were lucky.

/

The men were packing up the hoses. It had taken over six hours to contain the blaze, and the last hot spots were in the process of being wetted down. The arson investigator was already checking out the building, along with the Chief and Stanley.

They found the pail just inside the back door. The investigator pointed it out to the others. After the last two suspicious fires, the arson team had found similar pails, three in each building. The investigator, Jack Marten, figured he would find them here as well. And he was right. They checked near the doors at the north and south ends of the building and found similar pails. Tests on the pails found at the other fires showed that they had held what had probably been the mixture used to start the blaze. They were still trying to determine the exact formula, but at least now they knew they were looking for the same arsonist.

But that knowledge didn't exactly make them jump for joy. Now they had to determine whether they were dealing with a serial arsonist, who was just in it for the pleasure of watching something burn. Or, were they searching for someone in it for the money. The backgrounds of the two previous building owners were being thoroughly researched, and this building's owner would go through the same detailed investigation.

For now, the fire was out, and the arson investigators would do any follow up. The firefighters headed back to quarters to clean up and get some sleep.

/

Two days later, the men of Station 51's A shift were back at work. There had been another warehouse fire the day before, this one in an old shoe factory. But there had been a difference in this fire. Someone had died.

They found the body in a second floor bathroom. The man appeared to be a transient. He had probably entered the building because it afforded a dry place to sleep, since it had been raining that night. But instead of finding a bed, he found a coffin. The medical examiner's office was still trying to identify him, since he'd carried no wallet.

So it wasn't just arson, anymore. Now, the charge would be murder-when they found the person responsible. The firemen who had been battling these fires were starting to take it personally. The investigators were getting closer to finding their man, but it would take time. Time no one knew if they had. The arsonist had killed now. Burning another building would mean nothing to him. Everyone hoped he would be found before that happened.

/

Gage entered the station, looking around for Roy. As he entered the kitchen, he saw the arson investigator go into the Captain's office.

"What's Marten doing here, Roy?" he asked his partner.

"I don't know. He just asked where the Cap was and I told him to check the office. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Johnny agreed. "How's the coffee?"

"It's good. I made it myself."

"I think I'll have a cup, anyway," joked Gage.

The rest of the A shift came in, getting ready for their next twenty-four hours on duty. They had just had a long four days off, so everybody was well rested and ready to get to work. They saw Marten walk back to his car, and then Captain Stanley joined them for coffee. He didn't say much as he filled his cup, and the men all waited, not very patiently, for him to let them in on what was going on.

Finally, Gage couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Cap, what's the latest on the arson investigation?" he asked.

Stanley turned to look at them, with a worried expression on his face. For a moment he didn't say anything, which made his men all the more aware that _something_ was up. Stanley took a sip, then walked to the table and took a seat. He looked around the room as his crew. He was proud of this crew. It was the best he had ever worked with.

The Captain took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh.

"Marten thinks he's been able to figure out who the arsonist is."

The men looked at each other when the Captain didn't continue. The silence was becoming uncomfortably long.

"Cap," began DeSoto, "who is it? What did Marten say that has you so worried?"

Instead of answering, Stanley looked over at Chet. After a moment, Kelly began to get antsy. He didn't like his Captain staring at him. It made him think he must have done something wrong, but it didn't remember anything.

"Kelly, you worked at 39's for a couple years, didn't you?" Stanley suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Cap, I did. Three years. Why?"

"Were you there when Jacobs died?"

Kelly hesitated. Mark Jacobs had been a good fireman, one of the best at the station, and Kelly's first friend at Station 39. 'Jake', as everybody called him, had made a point of introducing Chet to everybody on the shift, and went out of his way to see that Chet felt welcome.

"Yeah, Cap, I was there. What does that have to do with these fires? That was six or seven years ago."

"Marten thinks it's the same arsonist."

"No!" cried Kelly. "Cap, that's not possible. He died in the same fire that killed Jacobs!"

Stanley shook his head. "That's what was thought at the time. But Marten says that they're beginning to believe that maybe it wasn't him, after all. These latest arson fires have his signature on them. And he's been in contact with Marten."

This last information stunned everyone. Stanley again looked at the faces of his men. He knew this would be hard for them to take. Especially Chet Kelly. He had known the firefighter that died had been his friend. Knowing that the man that killed Jacobs was still out there wouldn't be easy. Knowing that he was still setting fires….

"No, no, no, no," muttered Kelly. "He's dead. He died. No, Cap, it can't be the same guy."

"I'm sorry, Chet," Stanley assured him, "but Marten is pretty sure it _is_ him."

The others were just a shocked as Kelly. Although none of them had known Jacobs, he was still a fellow fireman. Anytime a firefighter died, it made you think about your own mortality. Each of them knew it could have been them.

And might be next time.

The men gathered around Kelly, lending support, making sure he understood that they were his friends, and would be there if he needed to talk. They had all lost friends in fires. But not like this, not at the hands of an arsonist.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2 _**

Gage was standing at the back of the apparatus bay, holding a cup of coffee, when Roy walked up next to him. Johnny was watching Chet Kelly, worried about him. Ever since the Captain's shocking announcement, Kelly hadn't said more than two words to any of them. It was so unlike Kelly, that the others had become concerned.

"How's he doing?" asked Roy.

"He just wants to be left alone for a little while," replied Johnny. "Can't say I blame him, though. This has got to be a huge shock. He just needs some time to think. He'll come around."

Johnny wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Roy, or himself. He and Chet were always giving each other a hard time, but Kelly was hurting now. Johnny wanted to help his friend, but he wasn't sure how. He had tried to approach him, to talk to him, but Kelly had brushed him off, walked away. He would give Chet some space, for now. But eventually he would try again to get him to talk.

The klaxons were sounding. The men jumped on the engine or into the squad and headed out to the call about a house fire. When they pulled up in front of the house, they could see a lady leaning out a window on the second floor. Smoke was billowing out of the window around her. Gage and DeSoto suited up to go inside and get her, while the others began pulling hose from the rear of the engine.

Roy and Johnny headed up the stairs and around to the room they had seen the woman in. As they entered the room, they could see her still at the window. They came up behind her and Roy grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

She was clearly frightened, trying to pull away from her rescuers. In their heavy coats and face masks, they must have looked like aliens to her coming out of the smoke. Roy began to talk to her, his voice muffled through the mask.

"Are you alone? Is anyone else in the house?" he asked her, but she didn't seem to understand.

Johnny, meanwhile was directing Stanley as he put the ladder up to the window. Roy had removed his mask and placed it over the woman's face, hoping that the oxygen would calm her down. Again, he asked if there was anyone else in the house. She seemed to understand then, and began nodding, remembering that she hadn't been alone.

"Oh, my god, my daughter!" she cried, then began coughing. "My daughter…"

"Where is she, what room?" Roy asked, anxiously, but the woman could only point. "Where? Is she upstairs?" The woman nodded, as Johnny walked over to let Roy know that Cap was ready on the ladder.

"Johnny, her daughter is in here. Somewhere on the 2nd floor."

"How old is she? How big a child we talking about?"

They both looked at the lady, who put two fingers up.

"She's two?" Roy asked, wanting to confirm what the mother was telling them.

She nodded as Roy walked her toward the window.

"Cap, can you help her down?" Roy called. "We've got another victim up here somewhere."

"No problem, Roy, but been careful. Marco says it's starting to go through the ceiling down here."

The woman was on the ladder, being helped to the ground by Stanley. Stoker met them at the bottom of the ladder and led her over to the curb across the street and put an oxygen mask on her face.

Roy turned to see Johnny heading out the door. Gage turned back and signaled to Roy that he would take the left side of the hallway. That left the other end for DeSoto to search.

As they searched the rooms, the fire continued to work it ways through the ceiling of the floor below them. DeSoto entered the last room on his end of the hallway. It was a child's room. Roy could barely see 3 feet in front of him now, the smoke had become so thick. So he got down on all fours in an effort to search the room. As he was moving his hands back and forth in front of him, he heard a whimpering noise. In the smoke, he couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. He closed his eyes and cocked his head from side to side, trying to determine what direction it came from.

He heard it again, closer this time. He began calling out and heard the girl cry out again, louder now. He touched the bed, hearing the noise again. It sounding like it was under the bed. Knowing that children sometimes hide when confronted by fire and smoke, he laid down and looked under the bed. The smoke wasn't so thick here, and he could just make out the small form of the little girl, huddled under the bed. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him, all the while talking to her. He wanted to keep her calm so she didn't try to run from him.

He got her out from under the bed and cradled her in his arms. He turned and headed toward the door. As he went toward the stairs, he saw Johnny at the other end of the hall, getting ready to enter another room. He called to him. Johnny craned his neck around at the noise, and saw Roy, holding the girl, his face mask now over the young girl's face. Roy was at the top of the stairs and Johnny waved him own, heading that way himself. Roy started down to the first floor, wanting to get the girl out of the smoke, knowing that Johnny would be right behind him.

Chet and Marco were just inside the door, spraying water on the fire that was licking at the walls, as Roy headed out the door with his tiny victim. Just as Roy got outside, the ceiling started falling in. Kelly and Marco dropped the hose and jumped out the door right behind Roy, not wanting to be underneath the debris as it fell. As soon as the danger was over, however, they were right back in there, picking up the hose. But as they started spraying the room again, the both noticed Johnny laying on the floor on top of the rubble.

He had been walking toward the stairs when the floor gave when underneath him and he fell along with the flooring. He landed hard on top of the debris, and other smaller pieces had fallen on him. The fall had knocked the wind out of him. He was just trying to get to his feet, when he felt himself being lifted. Looking up, he saw Chet and Marco. They hauled him to his feet and out of the house.

Kelly and Lopez helped Johnny over to the curb where Roy was treating the child and her mother. They laid Johnny down next to Roy, and headed back to the fire. DeSoto looked over at Gage, then back at the house.

"Johnny, what happened?" he asked, as Johnny removed his mask and started to unbuckle his air tank.

"Floor gave way," Johnny croaked, still trying to catch his breath. "Don't worry, Roy, I'm alright. Just hit hard, knocked the breath out of me." He lay back, taking a few deep breaths. He glanced over at Roy, then gestured toward the mother and daughter.

"How are they doing?"

Roy was checking the little girl's pulse and blood pressure. "I think they'll be okay. They both took in some smoke. Mostly just scared I think, but we'll take them over to Rampart so the doc can check them out. Maybe we should have them look at you too."

Johnny was shaking his head. "I'll be okay, Roy, I told you I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"All the same, we're gonna be there anyway, so might as well take advantage. And if you argue with me Gage, I'll just have the Cap make it an order."

Johnny looked at him with a smirk, knowing that Roy would do just as he threatened. "Okay, mother, thank you." Then he smiled, knowing that Roy was only looking out for his welfare. Sitting up, he felt a twinge in his arm. Maybe it would be a good idea to get it checked out. Moving his arm around in a circle, he moved over next to Roy to help if he was needed.

/

"Well, Johnny," said Kel Brackett, "nothing's broken, but your shoulder is going to be sore for a few days."

"Doc, will he be able to return to work today?" asked DeSoto.

"I don't think so, Roy. It would be best to keep the shoulder immobile for a couple of days."

"But, doc…" Johnny began.

"No buts, Johnny," Roy told him. "I'll let the Cap know what the doc said, so he can get your replacement in. You can go back to the station with me and get your car."

Gage looked back and forth at them, both of them giving him looks of stone. He knew they wouldn't give in on this one. He grumbled, and muttered to himself, but he wasn't going to change their minds. DeSoto walked out the door, headed for a phone to call the station, while Dr. Brackett turned to the nurse and instructed her to fix up a sling for Johnny's arm.

As Roy backed the squad into the station, Johnny let out a deep sigh. Roy put the vehicle in park and turned off the ignition. He looked over at his partner and smiled. He knew Johnny hated having to take the day off, but with his arm injured, he wouldn't be of any use anyway. He also knew that Johnny was aware of that, but it didn't make it any easier for him to deal with.

Captain Stanley walked out of his office and approached the squad as the guys got out. He looked at Gage, noticing the arm in a sling. "Bellingham is on his way in, Roy," said Cap. "He should be here in about 15 minutes. How is he?" he asked, pointing to Gage.

"He'll be okay, Cap," assured Roy. "Just some deep bruises, but it will hamper his mobility for a couple of days, so Doc Brackett insisted he take some time off."

Gage was watching the two men talk about him like he wasn't there. He cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Are you done talking about me like I don't exist?" he asked, sullenly.

"Did you take grumpy pills this morning, Gage?" asked Stanley.

"Cap, I just think this is a waste of time. I'm really okay."

"Is that so? Lift your arm."

"What?"

"Lift your arm," Cap repeated.

Johnny looked at Stanley, then at Roy. DeSoto just shrugged. Johnny began to lift the arm, only to wince in pain before he had moved it more than three inches.

Stanley nodded, a smug look on his face. "See ya Tuesday, Gage," Stanley said as he headed toward the kitchen.

Roy smiled as he looked back at his partner. "Sorry, Johnny, but you wouldn't be much good in a rescue. The doc was right, you just need a couple of days."

"I know, Roy," answered Gage. "I just feel so stupid, falling through the floor like that."

"Johnny, it wasn't your fault, ya know. It happens, sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but why to me, why today?" he said, not expecting an answer. "I'm gonna go change and head home, Roy. See you on Tuesday."

"See ya Johnny. You gonna be okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I shift with the right hand, Roy, I'll be fine."

Johnny headed for the locker room, as Roy headed to the kitchen to wait for Bellingham. DeSoto was thinking_, at least it's not Brice this time_.

Gage got his street clothes from the locker room and headed out to his car. He was just going to change when he got home. As he tried to unlock the door, he dropped one of his shoes. He opened the door and placed the rest of the clothes on the back seat. As he turned back to pick up the shoe, he came face to face with Chet Kelly, holding out the shoe to him. He took the shoe and set it on the seat.

"Thanks, Chet."

"No problem." Chet looked at Johnny, then down at the ground. _He looks like_ _he's lost his last friend_, thought Gage.

"Chet, are you okay?" asked Johnny.

Kelly just nodded, not saying anything. "Johnny….do you….ah….oh, never mind. You should get home and get some rest. I'll see ya next shift."

"Chet, hang on, man." Johnny said, reaching out to grab Kelly by the arm. "What is it, Chet? Do I …'what'? C'mon pal, talk to me."

"No, it's not important, Gage. You're supposed to be going home. I don't want to keep you."

"Kelly, you've been moping around all morning. Ever since Stanley told us about that arsonist. I understand how much of a shock that was. But it's not like you not to talk about things that are bothering you. Chet…..everybody here wants to help, if we can. I'm willing to listen if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Johnny, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Maybe later, okay? Look, you take it easy. If you need anything, give me a call." And Chet walked back into the station house.

"What I need, Chet Kelly," Johnny said to himself, "is for you to talk about this before it eats you up inside." With that, Gage got in his vehicle and drove home.

/


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3 _**

The next morning, Johnny was still asleep when he heard someone knocking on the door. He thought about just ignoring it, but whoever was there was pretty insistent. He just hoped it wasn't some salesman. He crawled out from under the covers, and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. The knocking continued as he walked to the door. "I'm coming, hang on," he said to the knocker.

He unlocked the door and opened it, to find Chet Kelly standing in the doorway.

"Chet?"

"Hi, Johnny," Kelly said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to wake you up. Look, I'll come back later. You go back to sleep."

"Chet, you're already here. Come on in. I'll fix some breakfast."

Kelly hesitated, but Gage grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Johnny went into the kitchen to make some coffee and pour a couple glasses of orange juice. Kelly sat down at the kitchen table and sipped at the juice as Johnny pulled out some bread and eggs from the refrigerator. He began making breakfast and waited for Kelly to say something. But Chet remained silent, staring at the condensation form on the glass he held. Johnny placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Kelly and sat down with his own breakfast. They ate in silence, but Johnny was glad to see that at least Chet was eating.

Johnny cleared the plates and poured them both another cup of coffee. He sat again, and waited for Chet to start talking. He wasn't going to push him. Chet had made the effort to come to him, and Johnny didn't want to push him away when he so obviously needed a friend to talk to.

"So, ah, Johnny, how's the arm?"

"It's a little stiff, actually, but it should be fine by next shift. What's the matter, Chet, afraid you won't have me to pick on next shift?" Gage asked, with a smile.

Kelly just smiled and looked out the window. When he turned back to face Gage, he had lost the smile. "Do you think that arsonist is the same guy that killed Jake?" Kelly said, quickly, like he was afraid he wouldn't get all the words out if he spoke too slowly.

"Marten seems to think so. I don't know, Chet. Maybe."

"Ya know, I keep thinking about what Cap said, but I just don't think it's the same guy. It can't be Johnny, that guy died. They found his body."

"This guy's using the same tactics, Chet."

"It's got to be what the cops call a 'copycat', Johnny. I just can't believe the guy is still alive."

"Why, Chet? Because he can't still be alive, when Jacobs is dead?" Gage wasn't sure how Kelly would take that comment, but he felt he had to say it.

Kelly got up so fast from the table, his chair crashed to the floor. _Damn it! How could Gage say that! Who the hell did he think he was?! He had never even met Jake! He didn't know what had happened that night! How dare he…_

Gage was still sitting at the table, sipping his coffee, watching Kelly.

"Ya, know, Chet, most of the guys at the station have been through this. We've all lost someone we cared about in a fire. You're not alone."

"Yeah, Gage, I know," Chet replied sarcastically, "all-for-one, and all that rot. Did you ever go through it? Did you ever have a friend trapped in a fire? Did you run in and try to save him, only to get chased back out by the fire?! That's what happened with Jake! I couldn't get back in, Gage! I tried, I tried. But the smoke….I just couldn't get back, I couldn't... I… couldn't…" Kelly said, quietly now, sinking down on the sofa. He leaned back and starred at the ceiling. "I should have stayed with him, should of kept trying, Johnny. But I didn't. I let Jake die."

So that's it, Johnny thought. He was feeling guilty, because he made it out of the fire and Jacobs didn't. Gage got up from the table and walked into the living room. He sat down on the chair opposite Chet. He looked at his friend, not quite sure what to say. He and Kelly had their moments, usually always giving each other a hard time. But Chet was a good friend, one that Gage could count on in an emergency. And he was a good firefighter. He hated to see Chet kicking himself for something that happened so long ago, something that he had no control over.

"Is this why you've been so quiet, Chet?" asked Gage. "Blaming yourself for what happened to Jake? That fire wasn't your fault, you know. You tried to go back into the building and you couldn't. The fire was just too intense, Chet."

"You just don't understand, Gage. I was right there. I could see Jake through the flames. I saw the ceiling come down on top of him. I knew he was hurt and I should have gone back in to get him! He would have gotten me out! But I couldn't get to him. I couldn't get through the fire."

"Chet, if you had gone back in that fire, you'd be dead now too. And I wouldn't have had the chance to work with you. Now you wouldn't want to deprive me of that, would you?" Gage asked, a small smile starting on his face.

"Dammit Gage!" Kelly jumped up from the sofa and reached for the door handle and starting to pull it open. Gage followed, placing his hand on the door and slamming it shut. Kelly backed off from the door. "Just shut up, Gage, don't say another word. You just don't understand."

"Oh, don't I!" yelled Johnny. "Kelly, do you think you're the only fireman who's ever gone through that?! Well, I'm here to tell you, that you're not! Roy had a friend of his die when he first got on the department. And Marco told you about his old high school buddy. We've all worked for the department a long time. We've all know firefighters who've died…" Johnny stopped abruptly, and looked away. He turned and walked back to the chair he'd been sitting in. Kelly watched him, curious about what made him so quiet all the sudden, his anger at Gage gone.

"Johnny?" Kelly asked as he sat back down on the sofa. Gage looked up as Kelly sat. Chet understood, by the look on Gage's face. "Who was he, Johnny?"

Johnny smile, a sad smile. "Steve Conrad. He was my partner on the first rescue squad I worked on. He didn't die in a fire, though. It was a rescue at a traffic accident. We had two of the victims out and Steve ran back to get the Jaws so we could get the last victim out. Just as he got to the truck, this car came barreling around the corner and slammed into the rescue truck. Steve went flying." Johnny was staring off into space, like he was watching the scene all over again, his voice so quiet, Chet had to lean forward to hear him.

"He must of have 100 feet. It was like slow motion, I saw the car coming, but couldn't seem to get the words out to warn Steve. When I got to him, he was bleeding from a huge cut on his forehead. It was so deep I could see the bone. I could tell he had a skull fracture. And his leg and arm were broken. He was unconscious and bleeding from several different cuts. But there wasn't anything I could do. Back then, we didn't have paramedics. We just loaded people into an ambulance and hoped they got to the hospital in time. Steve didn't. His death was one of the reasons I decided to get into the paramedic program. I didn't want to be in that kind of situation again, and not be able to do anything to help."

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I didn't know."

"It's not something I like to talk about," he said, again looking at Kelly. "But that's not the point, Chet. I told you about Steve because I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. A lot of us have gone through this, in some manner or another. It's never easy. But you have a lot of friends at the station. You don't have to handle it alone."

"It's just that, I thought I _had_ handled it already. I thought it was over," Chet responded. "Geez, it happened so many years ago. I think about him once in a while, ya know. When we drive by that building, or when somebody mentions an arson fire. But this….it might be the same guy. Damn it, I thought it was over and done with, Gage. What if he kills somebody else? What if another fireman dies because of him? It could be you, or Roy, or Marco. I don't think I could handle that."

"Or it could be you, Chet. And I don't think _I _could handle _that_." Johnny smiled. "Face it Kelly, none of us knows what's gonna happen. We just do our best. We rely on each other. How many times have you pulled me out of a burning building? Or Roy? I don't even want to think about the number of times we might have died if you and Lopez and Mike and Cap hadn't been there. It's what we do. Hell, you and Marco pulled me out of that house just yesterday. Come to think of it, I never did thank you for that. Thanks, Chet."

"You're welcome." Kelly looked at his friend, seeing a new side to John Gage. Oh, he'd always known Gage was a good firefighter, and one of the best paramedics in the department. He'd just never seen this quiet, introspective side of him before.

"Look, Johnny, thanks for listening, huh. I've taken up enough of your time. I'll let you get back to sleep." Chet got up again, and headed for the door. As he turned the knob, he turned back to Gage, a smile on his face. "So, Gage, did you mean what you said earlier. Would you really fall apart if I died? Would you miss me?" he joked, blowing a kiss.

"CHET! Get out of here!" Gage yelled, throwing a cushion as Kelly as darted out the door, pulling it shut behind him. Johnny laughed, glad Chet was feeling better. As Gage headed over to pick the cushion up from the floor where it landed, Chet poked his head back in the door.

"Oh, Johnny…." Chet said, "See ya Tuesday, pal. You are gonna be back at work aren't you?"

"I'll be there Chet," Johnny assured him. "Somebody has to keep you in line."

Kelly left again, feeling better than when he came. He hadn't been sure it was the thing to do when he first came over, but now he was glad he'd come. He looked forward to getting back to work.

/

Gage did return to duty on Tuesday, still a little sore and bruised, but ready to go back to work. He never mentioned Chet's visit to anybody. He figured that was up to Kelly. Chet was in a much better mood, back to his old, obnoxious self. As much as that annoyed almost everybody, it was better than the way he had been. The others didn't know what had brought him out of his funk, and they didn't care. They were just glad he was back.

They all did notice, however, that he wasn't teasing Gage as much as he usually did, but figured that was just a temporary lull. They all knew that the two of them would be back on each other's nerves, probably before the end of the day.

The morning had been rather uneventful, just a dumpster fire and a small grass fire. Johnny and Roy were returning from only their third call of the day, when they passed a large abandoned building about a mile from the station. They were talking about plans for the next long weekend when Johnny called to Roy to stop the squad.

"What is it, Johnny?" Gage was staring at the old warehouse.

"Pull in here, Roy, I think I saw some smoke coming from behind the building."

DeSoto turned into the parking lot, and heading around to the end of the building. There was smoke, quite a bit of it, coming from the rear of the building. As Roy stopped the squad and jumped out, Gage was on the radio to dispatch, giving their location and situation, and requesting the engine to respond. Johnny then joined Roy in pulling on turnout gear and air tank.

As they entered the building to search for occupants, the noticed the greatest amount of smoke was coming from the west end of the building, with a less dense cloud on the east end. That indicated that there were possibly two separate fires inside the building. Knowing that the arsonist had not been caught yet, they exchanged glances, then began their search. They decided to stay together for the search, since the building was so big, and backup hadn't arrived yet. That way, if they got into trouble, they would be able to help each other out.

As they neared the area where the smoke seemed thickest, DeSoto spotted a figure running toward them. He had opened his mouth to yell a warning at Gage when the man slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. Johnny turned to see what the commotion was about and saw Roy trying to hang on to the man, who had hold of Roy's mask and was trying to rip it from his face.

As Johnny ran over to help his partner, the man picked up a pipe that was laying on the ground and swung it at Roy, hitting him on the side of the head. It stunned him, his helmet taking the force of the blow. But it gave the man enough time to get away from the pair and run out the door. Gage heard the sirens of the engine as he hurried over to Roy. DeSoto waved him off though, "I'm okay, Johnny, get him!" Gage hesitated just a moment to be sure DeSoto was on his feet, then raced after the suspect.

As Johnny got outside he could see the man heading down the street, too far ahead for Gage to be able to catch him. The Engine was just pulling into the lot, and Johnny ran over to tell Captain Stanley what had happened, then he went back inside to check on his partner. Stanley yelled at Marco and Chet to pull hose, while he got on the radio to L.A. to request the arson investigator. If they could get this fire out quickly, they might be able to preserve enough evidence for the investigator to make his case.

As Marco and Kelly headed into the building, Johnny helped Roy out to the squad. Stanley walked over to them to check on DeSoto, who was looking at the new dent on his fire helmet.

"Roy?" Cap asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Cap," DeSoto assured. "More damage to my helmet than my head. I saw stars there for a couple seconds, but I'll be okay."

"Fine, but get to Rampart and get checked anyway. I don't want to take any chances."

"Alright, Cap, but I think it's a waste of time."

"So humor me, Desoto," Stanley told him. "Didn't you tell me earlier you had to pick up some supplies anyway? While you're there, have them examine you."

"Yeah, Roy," joked Gage, "I've always said you need your head examined."

"Uh huh, but that's only cause I work with you," Roy smirked.

"Roy, will you be okay for minute?" asked Stanley. "I need Johnny to help inside until the other engine gets here. I want to knock the fire down fast."

"Yeah, yeah, go on, I'm fine."

Stanley and Gage ran over to the engine and pulled another inch and half hose off the back and headed into the building to lend a hand to Chet and Lopez.

/


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4 _**

Later, Roy and Johnny returned to the station to find that the others hadn't gotten back yet. They went into the kitchen, where Johnny started another pot of coffee and they sat at the table to read the paper.

DeSoto had a small headache, but the docs hadn't found any concussion, so they had allowed him to return to work. It was getting close to suppertime, and Marco was scheduled to cook tonight. They hoped the guys got back soon. Marco had chili planned and they were getting very hungry.

As if on cue, they heard the engine pulling into the station. Moments later Chet and Marco walked into the kitchen, Lopez heading for the refrigerator to pull out the ingredients for his famous chili. Kelly walked over to grab a cup of coffee from the freshly made pot.

About a minute later Stanley and Stoker walked in, followed by a tall man with graying hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. Jack Marten, the arson investigator, had followed them back to the station. Johnny and Roy greeted him when he came in, and he walked over to join them at the table.

"I came to interview the two of you about the guy you saw in the building," Marten told them. "Did you get a good look at him? Would you be able to recognize him again?"

Johnny and Roy exchanged glances. Roy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know, Jack, I mean I only saw him for a moment inside a dark warehouse. He was pulling on my mask, which made it even harder for me to see."

Marten turned to Johnny and asked "What about you, Gage? Did you get a good enough look at him to describe him?"

Johnny hesitated a moment, thinking back on the incident. "I just got a quick glimpse of him. He was a white male, probably about 35 years old, about my height, but stockier, maybe about two hundred pounds. He had dark hair…at least I think he did. He was wearing baseball cap, but I remember some dark hair poking out around his ear. And he was fast. I was right behind him, but he took off like a bat outta hell."

"I'm not surprised, since we think he was our arsonist," Marten told them. "Johnny, do you think you could pick him out of a mug book?"

"I don't know, Jack, but I'll sure try."

"Good, when you get off in the morning, come by the office and we'll get you to work on it. Can you remember anything else about him? Anything at all? Did he say anything?"

"No, not a word," responded Roy. "I just remember thinking he was trying to kill me…." He stopped, looking at the table.

"What is it Roy?" asked Gage. "Remember, something?"

"Yeah, his hand, some kind of mark on his hand," Roy said, trying to picture what he had seen. "A tattoo or something on his right hand, right here," he said, pointing to his own hand, between the thumb and forefinger.

"Tattoo of what Roy?" asked Marten. "Was it a name, a picture, what?"

"Not a picture, definitely not. A name I think, or maybe just some letters. I can't remember for sure."

"Okay, well, at least it's a place to start." Marten got to his feet. "Gage, I'll see you in the morning. Roy, why don't you join him? You can take a look through the books as well. It might help you remember something else."

"We'll be there, Jack," DeSoto told him. Marten left to head back to the fire scene where his people were still looking over the scene, trying to gather evidence.

The others started talking about the fire, while Marco finished dinner preparations. Kelly and Gage set the table, and DeSoto sat trying to remember what had been on that guy's hand. But it wouldn't come to him. _Oh, well, maybe tomorrow when we go through the books. Maybe I'll remember then. _

/

"I think this is him!" Gage exclaimed, his finger on a face in the oversized book. Marten quickly made his way to Johnny's side, looking over his shoulder at the man he had identified. "What do you think, Roy?" Gage asked, pushing the book toward DeSoto, who was sitting across the table from him.

Roy studied the face Johnny had pointed out to him. He nodded. "Yeah, it could be," Roy said, "but I can't be sure." He stared at the face staring up at him from the page, trying again to picture the man in the warehouse.

"Matthew Beckman," said Jack Marten, looking at the face of the man Johnny had identified. "Just like we figured."

"Beckman?" asked Johnny. "Is he the one from the fire a few years back, when Mark Jacobs died?"

"One and the same," assured Marten. "We always thought there was something funny about finding that body. But we weren't able to prove either way that it was him. Officially, the case was closed, but we decided to keep him in our files, anyway, just to be sure."

"Does this guy have a tattoo like the one I saw?" asked Roy.

"It's not in his file, but it could be something new," replied Jack. "We won't know for sure until we find him." He turned to the woman sitting at a desk near the window. "Sandra, can you bring over the file on Beckman?"

Sandra pulled a file from one of three large filing cabinets, and carried it over to the table, handing it to her boss. She smiled at Gage and DeSoto, then turned to walk back over to her desk, and settled back in behind the typewriter.

"Let's see now," said Marten, as he perused the file. "Born in Chicago, 32 years old, applied for job with LA Co FD 8 years ago, didn't pass the physical because of a back condition. Suspected in several fires in south Los Angeles during the next year, but nothing concrete."

"So what now, Jack?" Roy asked.

"Now, we try to find him. I'll contact the sheriff's department and see if we can find a judge who will sign an arrest warrant." He turned back to his secretary. "Sandra, the address listed on here for Beckman is 7 years old. We need to see who lives at that address now."

"I'll get right on it, boss-man," she said, walking over to retrieve the file from him.

/

"Hey, Johnny," DeSoto called, as John Gage walked into the station from the parking lot to begin their next shift. "Jack Marten called a few minutes ago. They were able to get a warrant issued for Beckman's arrest. He says he and a couple of sheriff's deputy are going to try to pick him up before lunch."

"Great! It'll be good to get that guy behind bars, where he belongs. Does Chet know yet?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't…"

"Does Chet know what?" interrupted Kelly, as he walked up behind the two paramedics. Johnny and Roy exchanged a look, each hoping the other would be the one to give Chet the news.

Kelly stood there, looking back and forth between the two.

"Okay, Gage, what's up? What aren't you telling me? C'mon, spit it out."

"Chet…." Johnny started, not sure how to phrase what he needed to tell his friend. _Oh, hell,_ Gage thought, _the best way is the simple way._

"Chet, we talked to Jack Marten yesterday," Gage told him. "The guy that Roy and I saw in the warehouse the other day is the same guy they suspect started the fire that killed Jake."

Kelly stared at Johnny for a long moment, then turned to Roy for verification that what Johnny told him wasn't a joke. Roy just nodded, looking away, not wanting to see the look in Chet's eyes.

"Are you sure, Gage?" a shocked Chet asked. "Absolutely positive?"

"Yeah, Chet, pretty sure."

"So, what happened, Marten showed you his picture, right? And it just looks like the same guy?"

"No Chet," answered Roy, "we were looking through the mug shot book they have of different arson suspects. Johnny picked him out from the book. It wasn't until then that Jack told us it was the guy they suspected all along."

"So, it really is him. The bastard that killed Jake is still alive and still killing people."

When Kelly turned to leave, Johnny and Roy didn't try to stop him. Neither of them could think of anything they could say to their friend to make this better. Nothing they could tell him would make any difference. His friend was still dead, and the man that killed him was still setting fires. Fires that other firefighters would have to risk their lives to extinguish.

**End Part 1**


End file.
